leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pbnjelly/Adventure Time!
Intro Hey there guys, Pbnjelly here, and I have taken a recent interest in this Wiki and its community, so I'm trying to connect a little. Anyway, I had an idea for an adventure-typey thing where everyone can participate and come up with their own stories. The Adventure "Hello Summoner, we have called you here to ask your assistance in an urget matter. The entire world is in extreme danger and its destruction is imminent, unless you help us. The details of such a large matter are best not discussed, and thus enclosed in this convenient little package, to be opened only by your will. Now then, we know that the fate of all life is too heavy for one person to bear, so we are allowing you to take five Champions participating in the League of Legends to accompany you (I can't come up with an excuse for why they don't just send everyone, ok?). We ask that you hurry and take your pick, and head out as soon as possible." The Catch Of course, this won't be anything easy, and you probably don't want to just choose random Champions. Keep in mind that many champions have ties with each other, and those aren't always posotive. You might not want to take Garen and Darius just because they would ''probably ''end up killing each other before your quest is over. That being said, there are also combinations of people that would probably strengthen each other, and maybe even your entire party, so choose wisely. One Last Thing Keep in mind that as each Champion has different backstories, personalities, resources, etc., some choices would provide your party with different advantages and disadvantages. For example, Swain, who is a tactical mastermind, will probably greatly assist in battles, but will also want to sacrifice some for the good of others, or Kassadin who will most likely try to kill any Void creatures you bring, and will probably abandon your group if he finds a way to save his daughter during your quest. I would describe more, but I'm sure you guys can think of the things your favorite Champions would provide to the party. Also special relationships and naughty things are allowed ;), but remember the risk of certain things (having sexy time with Elise will probably get you killed, and then there goes the world). So... Have fun and choose wisely, also come up with why the world is ending if you want to (I'm not very creative). Edit Honorable Mentions: Heimerdinger - As many people have pointed out, Heimerdinger would be extremely useful in many ways including technological, scientific, and supplies fronts. Ezreal - With his great exploring and combat skills, Ezreal would help your team is several ways (though he would probably try to take all the glory for himself at the end). Quinn - As an experienced scout and stealth unit, Quinn will be extremely useful in many situations that require less... ''rambunctious ''methods. Syndra - Because she's my beautiful bae. Category:Blog posts